cimorellifandomcom-20200222-history
Amy Cimorelli
}} Amy Elizabeth Cimorelli was born on July 1, 1995. She is the fifth oldest child in the Cimorelli family. Amy is an original member of the band. She sings alto and has also been featured playing guitar in a few of their videos. She considers herself to be a "country girl." Appearance Amy has naturally wavy dark brown hairhttp://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/366374694175139740, pale skin, freckles, and blue eyes. Christina says that she and Amy have "tiny hands and tiny feet." She wears glasses or contacts and has braces in some of the earlier YouTube videos. Amy has mild Turners Syndrome,http://www.formspring.me/LaurenCimorelli/q/272619248960935536 causing her to be short. She is currently at a height of 4'10http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/300135111955844695 and an 8th of an inch, making her the shortest of the Cimorelli sisters. She has an All-American style and likes bright colors, big belt buckles, and comfortable clothing. Personality Amy is described by her sisters as bubbly, giggly, outgoing, always smiling, and a people person. She loves to laugh. Fun Facts *She shares a room with Katherine and Christina.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/298696062770622952 She and Katherine share a bunk bed and Christina gets a single bed. *The lowest note she can hit (according to her form spring) in her chest voice is a B#. She can, however, reach some high notes in her head voice. Her mom says that she is "the queen of soulful ad-libs." *She loves to read, swing, and make earrings. *She is Catholic and is saving her first kiss for her wedding day. *She plays rhythm guitar and piano.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/289667032771734440 *She likes to watch Cold Case and Toddlers and Tiaras. *She is home schooled like the rest of her siblings and would like to get a degree in Political Science or Economics. *If singing doesn't work out, she wants to be a kindergarten teacher because she'd be taller than the kids.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/321069087486652850 *According to Lisa, she likes to clean. *She loves horses. *Her favorite color is blue. *Her favorite food are tacos.http://cimorellimusic.com/about/Amy She describes them as "delicious" and "heavenly".http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/357916499349889677 *Her favorite film is Aquamarine. *Her favorite song is "You Lie" by The Band Perry. *She would most like to perform with Miranda Lambert. *She loves country music, swing sets, reading, and making earrings. *Her favorite television show is Cold Case, but she also likes Numb3rs and White Collar.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/357918014919701350 *She would most like to vacation in Italy. *If she was a superhero, her superpower would be flying. *She wishes she had a Southern accent. *She can't do anything quietly. *Her family's cat name is Amy,http://www.formspring.me/LaurenCimorelli/q/333472075970795243 and Christina says it is because Amy named the cat after herself.http://www.formspring.me/ChristinaCIM/q/369555905110365255 *In her family, she, Dani, Christina, Katherine, Lisa, and her father wear glasses.http://www.formspring.me/LaurenCimorelli/q/272618529600056549 *Her favorite color is green.https://twitter.com/AmyCim/status/244959042156519424 *Her favorite Big Time Rush song is "Boyfriend".http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/369680811886142837 *Her favorite animal are horses.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/369680136246686446 *She sometimes uses a spatula to reach things on a high shelf.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/369679704757657315 *Her favorite Harry Potter characters are Remus Lupin and Luna Lovegood.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/369679257997180861 *Her favorite Ryan Beatty song is "Hey LA".http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/357921087041848702 *Her favorite book is To Kill a Mockingbird. http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/357917324545649621 *Kit Kats are her favorite candy.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/357915317961249878 *"I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus was the first song she learned to play on guitar.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/346879867926632844f *''He's Just Not That Into You'' is her favorite movie.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/321875261182187834 *Economics is her favorite school subject. *Summer is her favorite season. *Country is her favorite musci genre. *"Hey Ya" by Outkast is her favorite song to dance to.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/319268247151062642 (it was assumed this because those are some of the lyrics to the song) *She is a fan of One Direction.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/315544896125543203 *If she was an animal, she would be a dolphin.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/305923089839961445 *Her favorite vegetables would be lettuce or cucumbers.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/305928353540481306 *She prefers The Lion King over Finding Nemo and Spongebob over Barney.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/305920100341384379 *The lowest note she can hit is a C.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/304837309319099100 *Her favorite superhero is Captain America.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/304831310357072461 *"When you're down to nothing, God is up to something" is one of her favorite quotes.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/304830506279644170 *Washing dishes is the chore she hates.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/304830427871329158 *She prefers the Kings over the Warriors, Lakers, and Clippers.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/304830251593110635 *Her favorite celebrity is Tim Tebow.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/302216976820868693 *She would rather get up early than sleep late.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/299772452165137734 *She is on Team Peeta.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/298695925449105243 *She prefers Hunter Hayes to Jason Aldean, country music to pop, dark chocolate to milk chocolate, and Minnie Mouse to Tinker Bell.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/295770189033636164 *She is nearsighted in one eye and farsighted in the other.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/292892938583673931 *"I Won't Let Go" is her favorite Rascal Flatts song.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/292885068513289718 *Her celebrity crush is Hunter Hayes.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/292438528783024866 *If she could be a star athlete in any sport, she would choose gymnastics.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/289667547643511327 *''Hop on Pop'' was her favorite book as a child.http://www.formspring.me/amycim/q/284220498236161672 *When asked about which sister she is most alike, Dani answered Katherine and Amy because they are all outgoing and bubbly.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rv9lsFzmso&feature=plcp Gallery To view the gallery for Amy Cimorelli, click here. External Links * * * References }} Category:Birthdays in July Category:Females Category:1995 births